The Business Transaction
by Kanojo wa Rinko
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoko was a normal woman who never knew she had a twin. When she meets her twin right after the betrayal of her friend in a transaction, she was dragged into the Mafia. But he isn't normal. Could she return him back to normal before...AU & OC
1. The Twist in Life

**Written by Hajimeru Rinko  
Genres: Hurt/Comfort**  
**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoko was a normal woman who worked for the Cavallone Company. She had got pulled into the Mafia into doing a illegal transaction with them. Betrayed by her friend in the transaction, she had no way to run. But suddenly, she finds out a shocking secret hid from her. AU and OC. Originally one-shot and Fem Tsuna only.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and all rights goes to their respective owners.  
Hello everyone. I have decided to type out a new story with FemTsuna. But I find it weird somewhat anyway. Hope you enjoy this serious, normal FemTsuna!**

* * *

The Business Transaction Chapter 1: The Twist in Life.

Sawada Tsunayoko is an ordinary woman. She lived an ordinary life and was never noticeable. Grades were average, so were athletics. But she never stood out of anything, well, except for her infamous attitude to be serious all day and night. Workaholic she is. She just had gotten a desk job at the Cavallone Company. Her pay was average, so was her life. She lives with her mother in Namimori.

She woke up, and started to brush up for the busy day. Tsunayoko brushed her teeth, changed into her usual formal work clothes and eating breakfast prepared by her mother, Nana. It was only the two of them at home, as Tsunayoko's father somewhat is always absent. The woman combed her hair and picked up her handbag, heading for the door.

"Have a nice day at work!" Nana shouted as Tsunayoko slowly closed the door and headed to the station.

Every day, she goes to work by taking the train to Tokyo in normal formal working clothes. She never bought anything fancy unless it is for a special occasion. Sometimes, she would hitch a ride with her best friend Kyoko, the popular girl in middle school, who now works as a nice, kind tuition teacher.

Tsunayoko had long, wavy hair and normally dressed in blue. She had a slender build and wore high heels. What is her problem? Tsunayoko is too average. Few people actually notice her, so she must have been invisible to everyone in the train. Brilliant, she despised getting a lot of attention. Tsunayoko's parents spoiled her, and she didn't like it when they give her things she didn't want…one of them is a _gun_, where she wouldn't need it anyway!

On the train, she looked at the scenery as the silent atmosphere in the train continues. Having been working for the company for some time, should she aim for higher positions? '_Better not… An average job will do it._' Tsunayoko concluded. She had always kept this routine. As the train stopped at the station she would be dropping off, Tsunayoko stepped off the train and headed for the company building.

**At the Cavallone Company 5****th**** floor, 10:00AM.**

"Good morning, Tsunayoko-chan!" An employee happily greeted.

"Good morning, Seiwa-san." Tsunayoko plainly said as she walked into the office where her cubicle is at.

"You need to smile some more, Tsunayoko-chan!" Seiwa pointed as Tsunayoko ignored her.

Probably she isn't bothered to talk to her. Tsunayoko walked into her cubicle and put her handbag on the table, looking around. Scanning the table, there were some papers. '_Oh, some work to be delivered. What am I, a paper girl?_' Tsunayoko thought, getting annoyed. Her eyes then felt on a note on top of them.

'Please deliver them for me - Oikawa'

'_Oikawa-san… Stop making me to try socialising with __**men**_.' Tsunayoko was more annoyed seeing that she'd have to go to the upper floors of the building to deliver them. Tsunayoko was considering whether to send the errand to a paper boy or do the work. Oikawa was the CEO's secretary and knows her boss well. She was a friend of Tsunayoko in elementary school. Oikawa was infamous to set the mere, ordinary Tsunayoko to blind dates. And the purpose of this work needing to be delivered…is to make Tsunayoko meet some new people in the company.

But apparently, these 'new people' are always boys. Tsunayoko isn't sexist; she is getting tired of Oikawa's persistence in getting her a _boyfriend_. She is also very manipulative too, pulling the strings out of everything. Tsunayoko sighed, knowing how important these papers are to the top people in the company, she started to head for the elevator. '_This will be the busiest day ever…_' She thought, having to run around the upper floors.

**Cavallone Company's highest floor, 22****nd****, 1:00PM.**

By now, Tsunayoko had reached the highest floor in the elevator. She was right; she had been running around the 10th and the 22nd floors all day, neglecting her actual work. At this rate, she'd get fired if she kept on giving in to her friend's demands. The doors opened and revealed the scene that would piss her off bad. Her friend is there, lazily snoring off on her desk. The irritated Tsunayoko stomped up to her and slammed the papers on Oikawa's desk, waking her friend up. Oikawa's cup of coffee spilled onto her, making the woman jerk up as the pencil holder and some files dropped to the floor with plenty of thuds.

The woman was barely scalded as the coffee wasn't hot but her dress got stained. Oikawa wasn't angry, but she expected Tsunayoko to be angry for being pushed around.

"Looks like you love this job, don't you?" Oikawa blatantly said as if she was drunk.

"Excuse me, at this rate you're getting me fired!" Tsunayoko bellowed at her where the whole floor could hear her.

"Come on, I bet you saw nine guys today." Oikawa cheerfully commented, as she slyly got near to Tsunayoko.

"What's your ulterior motive, you tell me?" Tsunayoko questioned, knowing Oikawa is planning _something_ and it is _never_ good.

"To get you a promotion!" Oikawa exclaimed, with her arms in the air.

Tsunayoko was about to leave when her friend pulled her back.

"Oh come on, at least go up the ranks and join me! I'm bored here all day!" Oikawa admitted, clinging onto Tsunayoko's arm very tightly.

"Then get a different job, this is none of my concern!" Tsunayoko angrily said as she tried to get her friend of her.

Then, the elevator doors opened, revealing a young blonde man with men in black with him. He was wearing a business suit and stepped out of the elevator, to see the oncoming situation getting out of control. His secretary is apparently pulling an employee's arm and her desk is messed up. Immediately, Oikawa released her hold on Tsunayoko, who fell on her butt, and ran to this blonde man, greeting him.

"Boss! So glad to see you back!" Oikawa happily chirped, jumping around.

"Any appointments today?" He asked, worried about his schedule.

"Nope. You're free today." Oikawa responded with a smile.

'_I swear this girl needs to grow up!_' Tsunayoko thought as she rubbed the part she fell on, and got up.

"And this is?"

"My friend, Tsunayoko."

"What kind of friend you are when you leave your friend on the ground?" Tsunayoko irritated said as she brushed off the dust off her clothes. "I'm going to head down now; don't bother to give me errands to do again! I'm not an idiot!" Tsunayoko yelled, making her way to the elevator.

Oikawa then stopped her by head locking her very tightly.

"This is the CEO of the company! You can't be so rude to him!" She whispered into Tsunayoko, before Tsunayoko had already passed out.

"Oikawa…you should really stop doing this…" The man told her as Oikawa released her hold, shocked to see Tsunayoko unconscious.

**5 minutes later**

Tsunayoko woke up, finding herself on a couch. It was an expensive couch that would have costed thousands. Why is she here? She knew that her friend had taken some basic lessons, not _killer_ moves. At this rate, she's suspecting her friend and it is the same vice versa. Oikawa saw her wake up and immediately ran over.

"Sorry I used too much energy!" She started to kow-tow to Tsunayoko, who is immune to it. "I wanted you to meet the CEO of the Cavallone Company, Dino-san!" Oikawa shot up and pointed at the blonde man.

'_One minute so sad then one minute so happy. She needs therapy._' Tsunayoko concluded, before looking at the blonde man at his desk, doing paperwork. '_That's unusually a lot of paperwork for a CEO._' She thought, finding this weird. Tsunayoko had remembered Oikawa calling this man 'Boss', but maybe that is what he preferred her to call him.

"If that's all you want I'm leaving." Tsunayoko was already at the door.

"Wait!" Oikawa dragged her and pulled her back into the room. "I need you to do this one, last, assignment!" She looked at Tsunayoko with puppy dog eyes.

'_Ugh, why is she so possessive today?_' Tsunayoko noticed how much Oikawa is trying to manipulate her, as if she found out something about Oikawa which Oikawa does not want it to go around.

"Let her go, she needs to work for her pay." Dino, irritated, said as his head was going to slump on the table. "Romario, help!"

"But Boss-, I mean, Dino-chan, we need her!" Oikawa desperately shouted, with tears starting to flow out.

'_So she isn't supposed to call him 'Boss', in front of everyone. No wonder she knocked me out so bad._' Tsunayoko was getting irritated. As a workaholic, she has to do work or else she will never feel satisfied. As Dino had already started sleeping, Oikawa pushed Tsunayoko out of the room and closed the door.

Suddenly, the outburst, cheerful aura around Oikawa had changed. She glared at Tsunayoko, piercing through her, and had a deadly aura.

"I want you to help me do this assignment." Oikawa demanded, expecting yes for an answer.

'_She is too manipulative today…_' Tsunayoko wasn't even frightened of this because this girl had done it a million times since elementary school.

"What?" Tsunayoko was confused by this sudden favour.

"Help us secure a business deal with someone." Oikawa ordered with a cruel demeanour.

"Please, I need to go back to work." Tsunayoko shrugged it off, literally not wanting to get involved.

Seeing her eyes, Tsunayoko was not even frightened. Looking that there were no one around, surprised that the men in black, Dino's bodyguards, are not even around. '_Honestly, this guy is pretty confident._' She thought, finding this funny. What was the point of having so many bodyguards again? She then looked back at Oikawa with a stoic face, and wanted to get out of this.

"Do it or die." Oikawa threatened.

"You need therapy." Tsunayoko commented.

**Unknown Alley 8:30PM**

"I said I don't need therapy and you do it or die." Oikawa violently said as she pointed a gun at Tsunayoko's head, as they walked through the alley.

Tsunayoko was holding a briefcase that was important, somewhat, to Oikawa. Why is she here for? '_Could this be…M…_' She saw a man dressed in black and waiting. '_Mafia?_' She yelled in her mind, yet keeping calm, hoping to get out of this situation. Honestly, this is probably the worst thing that could happen to the ever ordinary Sawada Tsunayoko. '_The men in black, "Boss", super rich furniture, skilled in martial arts and this briefcase had been the Mafia all along!_' Tsunayoko was getting frightened in her mind as she was forced to move by her friend, who had been normal, but suddenly a violent person she had not known.

"Why am I accompanying you to do this?" Tsunayoko asked calmly, as her usual demeanour should be.

"Because I don't want to screw up." Oikawa blatantly replied, still in a fierce tone.

It's a lie. Tsunayoko could tell.

"Basically…you want to kill me?" Tsunayoko asked, unusually cold.

There was no answer, but the increasing tension assured it. '_I am going to die, am I?_' Tsunayoko thought, as she walked towards to her impending doom. As they met, the man spoke in Italian and Oikawa had conversed with him.

"Hand him the briefcase." She ordered, as Tsunayoko handed the briefcase over.

Tsunayoko's heart was pumping fast, as she was very nervous inside. Her stoic face surprised the man, but the man handed Oikawa the briefcase and started checking his. Slowly, without warning, Oikawa removed the gun from Tsunayoko, starting to run, but Tsunayoko grabbed her arm, frightened, giving Oikawa a scared look. Oikawa smirked, kicking her 'friend' away, alarming the man to start fire with other minions near him. Tsunayoko fell on the ground with a thud as gunshots were heard, her knee scraped by the rough ground as it had broken glass around.

Her friend had made an escape to ditch her. What an amazing betrayal her friend had gave her. Unknowingly, Tsunayoko was desperate to get out of this situation, but if she stood up, she would get shot. The man walked over to her, with a gun pointed to her face. He had given her the look that he was going to kill her, seeing that _assassin_ bothered to bring a burden for him to kill. '_I have to survive. But how can I escape these people? I don't even run fast, or even know where to run either if I could._' Tsunayoko bit her lip, trying to think of a way to escape her situation.

A gunshot was heard in the alley, having echoed away. Tsunayoko had instinctively avoided it, and was already up and running. The man then yelled something in Italian, as Tsunayoko was only hiding behind a wall just a few metres from them. She panted heavily, having known her athletic abilities were never this good. Tsunayoko wished she could be athletic as her friend, Yamamoto. Then she could be able to escape from this place. As the men were searching, she was frightened furthermore.

At this time, the streets are already deserted. Who can she ask for help? There was no nearby police station here either. Tsunayoko started to make her way around the garbage, hoping to make no noise. As she got into the street, she was right; there was no one around. Immediately, Tsunayoko made a run for it, hoping to get away. She tripped, as her high heels weren't meant for running. Tsunayoko desperately took off her high heels, and started to get up and run. By now, the men were shooting bullets as she ran, as the girl ran with all her might.

The ground was hard as she was barefoot. One bullet had hit her left shoulder, but Tsunayoko didn't care. She just used her right hand to hold onto the injury and have to survive to find help. She stopped in her tracks, seeing the man from before, wearing a hat, whose pistol had been prepared there. Tsunayoko suddenly fell to her knees, already thrown into despair. '_There's no more hope. No one is coming to save me…_' She thought, starting to cry as she lay on the ground. In this hopeless situation, what could she do? She had no weapon or anything to defend herself. Furthermore, it is the Mafia.

They weren't to be messed with. The man walked over to her, seeing the woman in despair, smirked. As he prepares to shoot her, Tsunayoko was starting to pass out. '_Goodbye…world._' She thought, cursing her fate. There was blackness and a gunshot was heard. The man suddenly fell behind, landing with a thud.

His minions stopped and stood with their feet stood rooted to the ground.

"It's….it's…it's…V-V-Vongola D-D-Decimo!" They stammered in fear.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Who actually thought this was an actual FemTsuna! fic? I decided that with all those _bloody_ turning-Haru-or-FemTsuna-in-to-boss-position fics, I decided to just make Fem Tsuna and Tsuna twins. Anyway I was wondering if I ever should continue this or make it a oneshot. It's the first time this story is packed with more paragraphs more then other stories. Please read and review!  
**

**~Hajimeru Rinko  
**


	2. The Fear of Betrayal and a Twin

**Written by Hajimeru Rinko**  
**Genres:Hurt/Comfort/Family**  
**Summary: After being dragged into the Mafia by her friend, who betrayed her, Sawada Tsunayoko meets her twin brother. Both were separated at birth, and Tsunayoko felt he was a stranger and always disturbed. Could she return him to normal before an great enemy comes and threatens the twins? OC and AU. No pairings at the moment.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and all rights goes to their respective owners!  
For now, I'm a little bit depressed and not patient. But I bet you don't care. I'm a writing machine just to write stories for you to just click Favourite or Alert for no reviews. I'm irritated for now, don't mind. Just one of my rants to try garner sympathy. I better not do it anyway, just wanting to express oneself out.**  


* * *

The Business Transaction Chapter 2 : The Fear of Betrayal and a Twin

The snipers stumbled backwards in fear as their opponent appeared before them with a normal pistol. Yet his presence instilled fear into them, piercing through their hearts. Ignoring them, the supposed Vongola Decimo walked over, making the snipers more frightened. It was as if they did not want him to come near them and thought he was a ghost.

Instead of paying attention to the imbecile snipers, the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, stepped over to where Tsunayoko was, and carried her bridal style. He didn't even bother to look at the snipers and started to turn his back on them. One of the foolish snipers started to shoot but was stopped by Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's Rain Guardian.

He slashed them from behind with his sword, and the stunned snipers fell to the ground, losing consciousness. The snipers were shivering and writhing in pain, having spasms everywhere on their body on the ground, making it a shameful sight for Mafia henchmen. Yamamoto skipped over them, and started to follow Tsuna back to the car, or rather, a long, black limousine with tinted black windows. At where the limousine had parked, Gokudera was waiting for his boss and comrade. Seeing Tsuna, he immediately opened the car door.

As Tsuna came, Gokudera noticed that there was a woman in his arms. The shocking fact is that his Juudaime never bothered to socialize with women, but this woman is the _splitting_ image of him! Yamamoto caught up and the three of them got into the limousine. As Tsuna ordered the chauffeur to drive, Gokudera was full of questions of the woman Tsuna had brought in. Who was she? Why is he even carrying her in the first place? He had never even carried woman before or talked to them! It's the first time Tsuna did this, and Gokudera himself was dumbfounded.

"Juudaime, pardon me, but who is this woman?" Gokudera curiously asked, pointing at her.

"We're twins." Tsuna replied in a stoic tone.

"Eh? Juudaime has a twin sister?" Gokudera was shocked. "Sumimasen, Juudaime, I have failed in being your right-hand man!" He suddenly went on the floor and kow-towing to Tsuna.

"No wonder when I met Tsuna I thought he looked familiar…Tsunayoko sure looks like you doesn't it?" Yamamoto cheerfully commented.

Tsuna didn't answer, and only stared at his unconscious sister. '_Separated at birth, the pitiful twins…_' He thought, reminded of a book he had read some time ago. Soon enough, Gokudera and Yamamoto were already fighting in a way which Tsuna didn't like, so he snapped out of his daydream and tried to stop them.

Tsuna then looked out the tinted windows, and smiled. It had been a long time since he had been in Japan. He was whisked away to Italy at a young age and only came back to Japan at certain times of his childhood. Of course, the fact he had a twin was hidden from him, and he never knew until some time ago, where he had phoned his mother for the first time.

That reminded him, he would not want to risk bringing his sister to the hospital seeing that the snipers came from a rival family. Furthermore, they probably could have seen how strikingly similar the twins are. '_By now, they would be crawling back to their boss and groveling at their feet, I bet._' Tsuna thought, and asked the chauffeur to go faster.

~  
**Somewhere Unknown 02:00AM**

"B-Boss! We have a problem!" The injured snipers were crawling to their boss.

"Now what? You failed the transaction? Pitiful. We'll get back at the Cavallone Family for it." The boss retorted as he smoked his large cigarette, getting up from his throne.

"Not only that, but we found out something important!" They were already groveling at his feet.

The man stomped on one of the snipers' neck painfully, showing them that he was annoyed at them groveling at his feet. He never knew why he had such weaklings as henchman. They can't do simple things like a transaction either!

"Why did it fail?" He demanded, not wanting to know until he gets his answer.

"B-Boss, we really got something important to tell you- ARGH!" The man stomped again and the snipers are getting afraid and started to panic. "That assassin 'Lipsy' tricked us with an empty suitcase and dumped her friend for us to kill and we failed to shut up that friend that Oikawa gave us to kill!" They immediately shouted, tears coming out.

"You can't kill a pitiful offering that assassin gave you? Useless." The man started to pull out a pistol from his pocket and started to aim it at his men who are groveling on him.

The men started to panic as they were pinned down by the man's shoe, and the mud got on them. The sadistic boss pointed it on the one who was pinned by his shoe, and he screamed right before he got shot.

"And, what was it did you want to tell me?" He turned to the rest who were still alive.

"D….D…" They stammered in fear, shivering.

"Hurry up, you ass hole shit. I don't have time for this." He ordered as he stepped over.

"Vongola Decimo appeared at the scene! We got scared!" They yelled immediately, frightened.

"Scared? Too bad, this is the underworld." He went over and shot each of them, leaving their limp bodies there, lying in a pool of blood.

The rest of the members were silent, and heard the screams of the men all night. No one dared to defy the boss of the Genova Family.

Bianchi looked after the woman who strikingly looked like Vongola Decimo, resting in a hospital bed, but not in a hospital. Tsunayoko had slept for hours and had not waked up. Bianchi looked sadly at her, because she was living a normal life; how did she get involved in a transaction? Bianchi never knew, however she wouldn't know until she woke up. Tsuna was outside, having phoned his mother that Tsunayoko was with him and she would be fine. Nana was pleased to hear that Tsunayoko had met her twin, when in reality she hasn't even saw Tsuna yet.

Even though having them separated had pained her, Nana agreed to it seeing that her husband suggested they be separated for unknown reasons. Tsuna entered the room where his sister was, and Bianchi took her leave, seeing that he wanted to spend time with his sister. Tsuna sat beside the bed, looking at his sister. She was familiar, but yet unfamiliar, not knowing of her, just how they look alike. The room was very silent, and for once, Tsuna enjoyed this silence. Maybe because his guardians are always fighting, he would appreciate this silence.

Tsunayoko soon woke up, and wasn't sure where she was. She thought she had been killed, but she's alive. Tsunayoko felt she was hallucinating, and her eyes fell on someone who was the splitting image of her. He was wearing a normal tuxedo suit and smiled at her. He had rather spiky and messy hair, chestnut brown eyes and hair. '_Is this…a dream? It's like the mirror reflected me as a man…_' Tsunayoko thought, as she was surprised at the sudden appearance of someone who looked like her. She then felt her injury. '_No, this is real. I'm sure I got this when I'm awake._' She then looked at Tsuna suspiciously. '_Plus he looks like he's one of them…but mother never told me I had a twin._' Tsunayoko looked worried.

"Are you alright?" He kindly asked her, who held tight to her blanket.

Tsunayoko nodded, slightly afraid to answer. '_I…don't feel like he can be trusted…_' She's slowly getting cautious of this look-a-like. '_It sounds like she's still traumatized from earlier that time._' Tsuna thought, as she looked anxious.

"Who…are…you?" Tsunayoko asked as she tensed up, her hands gripped on both arms.

"I'm your twin brother." Tsuna answered nonchalantly.

'…_Twin…brother?_' Tsunayoko thought, relaxing a little. She was still doubtful of this man.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk. You didn't know about me too. I have to go do some things, so have a nice rest. Bianchi will look after you, don't worry." Tsuna said, standing up, turning to head out of the room.

'_It feels like…we used to be together but got separated._' Tsunayoko felt detached from him. He seemed kind, but on the inside, he doesn't connect with her. Twins have special connections, so why they don't have one?

**Cavallone Company ; Dino's Office 10:00AM**

"Boss, you have an appointment with Vongola Decimo today at 2pm!" Oikawa happily chirped, checking the paper on her file.

Dino was annoyed. He wished Romario had not broken all his arm four limbs or else he would have never hired this person as his temporary secretary. Dino can't fire her because there would be _no_ one wanting to work as a temporary secretary to a Mafia Boss. He didn't want to pressure his family as most of them are too busy with their missions and cannot be at his side. Even his bodyguards cannot keep track of time or anything for him. But Oikawa was worse. She kept messing up all his schedules and sending him to blind dates when he's already married. His wife insisted on firing her, but had no one to suggest replacing Oikawa.

He would be screwed if his wife found out that she set him on blind dates.

Right now he hopes this appointment goes right, and he could really ask for help from his little brother, honestly. Oikawa then happily stepped out of the room after that. Dino then looked around and sighed. He stopped doing his paperwork and started to take a nap until the appointment time. Meanwhile, outside, Oikawa was happily thinking on ways to impress the Vongola Decimo. '_If I impress him, maybe I could get into the Vongola Family!_' She thought, using Cavallone Family as a milestone to get in. She suddenly stopped, thinking about yesterday. '_Hmm, I also messed up the transaction yesterday…Well, their fault for recruiting me._' Oikawa smirked, with all her plans falling into place.

Oikawa was a manipulative and brutal person, even as a child. Upon learning that her father used to be in the Mafia, she started to think very high of herself. Around this time, she met the friend she would betray; Sawada Tsunayoko.

**Namimori Elementary School; Cafeteria, during break time, 12 years ago**

"Nee, is this seat taken?" Oikawa kindly asked the brunette who was sitting alone.

"No." She answered, and continued eating.

Oikawa then took the pleasure of sitting down with her. The brunette seemed quite lonely, and this is where Oikawa's manipulative skills come to use.

"What's your name and class?" Oikawa asked in a suspiciously _too_ kind tone.

"Sawada Tsunayoko from 4-B." The brunette answered as she ate.

"That's great. I'm in 4-A, name is Oikawa. Could you be my friend?" Oikawa asked.

"Sure, why not?" Tsunayoko said.

"Say, would you mind helping me get the test mark sheets?" Oikawa said, trying to get Tsunayoko interested.

There would be a test next week and the teacher has the mark sheets.

"Why?" Tsunayoko said, not interested.

"I don't know. I just felt like getting it." Oikawa admitted, with the uninterested Tsunayoko not bothering. "Would you help me get it?"

"Sorry, I'm not interested." Tsunayoko told Oikawa, breaking out of the manipulation.

Tsunayoko finished eating and left her. Yet she was always meeting her all the time. By now, Oikawa realised that getting connections would be hard if she were to get into the Mafia. She also noted why no one wanted to try taking the test mark sheets for her. They are scared, and useless. Connections would be useless if they won't want to do the job.

The cruel ten year old girl felt sadistic, wanting to have people bow before her. She wants to rule with an iron fist. Unfortunately, she can't. Someone else ruled school. But no matter, Oikawa felt that she would go to another school. And manipulate everyone to do all her bidding. An evil ambition was born that day, by the claws of curiosity and manipulation.

This girl decided to get into the Mafia just because Tsunayoko had broke through her manipulation. This means she must improve on it or else she cannot get to the top of the underworld. It was a misunderstanding and yet she went with it. Oikawa was not thankful for Tsunayoko to break free of her manipulation. If people like her exist, she must annihilate them.

**Cavallone Company; 22****nd**** floor; outside Dino's Office 2:00PM**

It's no wonder why Tsunayoko was betrayed. Oikawa decided to stop thinking and looked at the time. '_Time flies; it's already 2:00PM. Vongola Decimo shall be coming!_' She excitedly stood up and went to get her boss, who was still in his nap, daydreaming for a break. She opened the door to the huge office, and strolled over to Dino, nudging him to wake up.

"Five more minutes, Romario…" Dino pleaded, tired.

"Boss, it's time to go meet Vongola Decimo." Oikawa mentioned, and Dino finally woke up.

"Oh…" Dino is still confused as he was napping earlier.

"You better go to the wash room to wash up. Look at you, your hair is so messy! Go and wash up!" Oikawa pushed Dino towards the washroom, who slowly took his time to get to the washroom.

She then immediately walked out of the office and went to her desk, which there was an intercom, blinking. Oikawa pressed the button, and the other person started to talk.

"Oikawa-san, there's a man who wants to look for Mr. Cavallone. He's accompanied by two people. Should we let him in?" The voice spoke.

"Yeah, sure." Oikawa gave the order, happily waiting.

The person turned off the intercom and turned to the brown haired man with his two Guardians.

"You may go up to meet Mr. Cavallone. His office is on the top floor, so access it by the middle one." She told them, pointing at the elevator in the middle that went all the way up the 22nd floor.

"Thank you." He said, and they headed for the elevator.

Bianchi sat beside Tsunayoko as she was silent, not wanting to say a word.

"If it's fine, you would like to confide in me?" Bianchi suggested, seeing she was hurt.

Tsunayoko shook her head. After that betrayal, she definitely did not want to talk about it. The serious demeanour she wore at work had been smashed through, making her an innocent woman who had true feelings. The girl was anti-social in school, because of the fact that in school, few people had noticed her. And it had been time, since then, had she been noticed. Bianchi analyzed Tsunayoko's face, which looked frightened, reminded of the time yesterday and immediately clenched her head. '_Why did she betray me? I didn't do anything! I'm frightened! Why did this happen to me? I'm supposed to be normal!_' Tsunayoko yelled in her mind, feeling anxious and started to panic.

"Calm down." Bianchi told her, stopping her from violently moving around.

She was injured, and she shouldn't reopen the wounds…on the outside, and the inside.

* * *

Tsuna stepped out of the elevator, having reached the 22nd floor. Oikawa who was busy saw that the Vongola Decimo had arrived, and stood up to see…a splitting image of Tsunayoko. Stunned by his striking appearance of Tsunayoko, Oikawa kept her cool, seeing that she would have to keep calm or else he would find out about what she did yesterday.

At this point, Dino came out of his office, seeing Tsuna, greeted him.

"Yo, how's my little brother doing?" Dino happily said, walking over to Tsuna.

Oikawa could not say a word, seeing that they were close. Gokudera then looked at her, finding her very suspicious. '_Why would Buckling Bronco get a normal secretary?_' He thought, remembering that Dino had Romario at his side.

"Dino-san. I've been doing fine. Let's talk in your office." Tsuna suggested, and they walked into the office.

"Sure, why not?"

"Why don't you two stay outside or eat lunch for the moment? I'm sure we might talk too much." Tsuna suggested, which both of his guardians agreed.

"Okay, I got it."

"Then I'll wait outside, Juudaime." Gokudera said, assuring Tsuna he would not cause trouble.

Oikawa now couldn't do anything. Tsuna looked too much like Tsunayoko. Since when did she get regrets for having killed her? Oikawa shook her head, and suddenly Yamamoto approached her.

"Hey, are you…"

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Did you think he found out about what had happened? What can possibly happen in the next chapter? Find out in the Not-So-Anticipated Chapter 3! -_-. For now I hope to line this story as family and a beautiful reunion...yeah right.  
**

**~Hajimeru Rinko  
**


	3. Finding the Betrayer

**Well, for once, let's stop with the whole credits thing. Except for this!  
Disclaimer:I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and all rights goes to their respective owners.**  
**An okay chapter. Review please. I'll lose my mood to write if there's no reviews =(**

**NeoGene: Yeah, I was intending to surprise people. I just made them twins because I had no solution to the original plot: Tsunayoko unknowingly accepts this job and talks to the Mafia men, but that's it. I couldn't come up with a solution as a one shot. Yes, it is similar to Story of Evil; I had even tried matching it up with the Mafia too. It totally fits, but we didn't have a pair of twins, lol. I'm too much of a big fan of the story and the twins.**

** Turtle_.Lovee- Yeah, opening up to Tsunayoshi. They're twins and could lean on each other. That's why I was thinking of this to be in the Family Genre. Separated twins, different mindsets set the background of the story. I just decided to change this one shot plot into a family reunion-type story. A girl is more emotional then a boy, therefore the mental trauma is more serious and that fact that she's anti-social makes it worse. It'd take time to recover from the trauma, but I guess Tsunayoko will be strong, right?  
**

**

* * *

**The Business Transaction Chapter 3: Finding the Betrayer

"Tsunayoko's friend Oikawa?" Yamamoto finished his question.

'_Crap, Yamamoto will find out about what I did to her!_' Oikawa panicked, but kept calm.

"Yeah. It's a coincidence meeting you here!" She went along with the flow. "Are you his bodyguard?"

'_No one is to know her relation to me and that means you cannot reveal my name. You got that?_' Tsuna's words echoed in Yamamoto's mind, who was scratching his head.

"Well, yeah. He hired me and I liked the pay. I could buy my old dad lots of fish!" He cheerfully commented.

It was the truth. He always bought expensive fish for his father who was so happy. Oikawa remembered the time when Tsunayoko introduced Yamamoto Takeshi to her. He was an amazing baseball player, why didn't he become a baseball superstar? Oikawa almost forgot that Vongola Decimo is the ruler of the underworld, and for Yamamoto to be at his side…it can't be! He was one of the Guardians? Oikawa had to stay calm and keep her patience. '_Calm down, he is not going to harm me and plus he doesn't know of my connection to the Mafia either._' Oikawa thought, and he was asking whether she would like to eat with him.

"Uhh, sure, why not? I'm starving." Oikawa replied with a smile.

"Che, leaving our boss alone, what kind of bodyguard are you?" Gokudera scoffed, angrily accusing Yamamoto of not doing his job.

"At least you're near him, Gokudera." Yamamoto pointed, and started to head for the elevator with Oikawa.

'_That woman is very suspicious…_' Gokudera glared as Oikawa noticed his glare from behind.

* * *

**Vongola's Japan Base Hideout, Medical Room, 2:35PM**

Tsunayoko shivered as she hugged her knees, thinking of what had gone wrong. Bianchi was comforting her as Tsunayoko blurted out everything. Her normal life, job and routine every day until she got dragged into the Mafia by this 'transaction' her friend threatened her to go to. That was where Tsunayoko clammed up and refused to say a word. She was too traumatized to say a word, which Bianchi found this very worrying, for since she woke up, she had not bothered to even try eating food at all. '_She's not coming into terms that she has a twin brother. Furthermore, I'm not even sure what had happened at the transaction which her friend threatened her to go to. This will take some time to recover._' Bianchi thought, as she was worried for her safety.

Remembering the book the boss had read some time ago, she decided to go and get it but Tsunayoko suddenly clung onto her arm, not wanting to let go. '_It won't hurt staying with her for some time._'

"Please…do me a favour." Tsunayoko suddenly requested, surprising Bianchi.

* * *

**Cavallone Company 1****st**** floor; Cafeteria; 2:45PM**

Oikawa suspiciously eyed the Rain Guardian, thinking that this was a trap. She ate her sandwich slowly while Yamamoto was blabbering away about their middle school years. How long had it been? Oikawa was annoyed at his conversation and wanted him to get straight to the point…which a nut head like him can never get straight to it. People around her were eating or talking about their daily lives. Oikawa was annoyed, because if she was to meet people to make connections, one of them is _bound_ to be as annoying as Yamamoto. By now, she would have developed the same hatred as Gokudera haboured against Yamamoto; that Yamamoto is a _bloody_ nut case.

From the looks of Yamamoto, it seems he didn't know what happened to Tsunayoko. From Yamamoto's point of view, he's starting to suspect Oikawa.

* * *

**Cavallone Company 22****nd**** floor, Dino's Office; 2:46PM**

"Well, what do you want to discuss?" Dino asked as he and Tsuna sat across each other in the large office.

"Other than some family stuff, I would like to ask you something." Tsuna requested, which Dino nodded. "Sawada Tsunayoko was an employee of your company, right?"

"Uhh…yes. I…think so…What happened?" Dino was confused, trying to remember Tsunayoko…until he stared at Tsuna's face for some time.

"I found her on the street chased by the Genova Family. Weren't you supposed to be negotiating with them to prevent a war?" Tsuna explained, demanding an explanation.

His sister is supposed to be a normal woman and yet she was given the task to do a transaction. For Tsuna, that was the last thing he needed, because their separation were to mean he remain a Vongola Boss and she remain a normal person. Now someone has screwed it up because he knows someone else is behind it.

"Yes…but this temporary secretary kept on messing up my schedules." Dino admitted, looking down.

"You could ask for one from my Family. Don't get curious irritating moles you know." Tsuna pointed out.

Dino agreed. From this experience of a trying-to-be-cute secretary, he's never doing this again. Tsuna is starting to suspect that someone had placed his sister in the transaction and that wouldn't be Dino because he had been set up on blind dates by his secretary. In addition to that, he barely knows that Tsunayoko is working for his company too. '_Wait, his secretary? If I remember, she was slightly shocked when I came in…_' Tsuna thought, as he is starting to try and pinpoint that person.

"Mind if I take your secretary for questioning?" Tsuna suddenly asked.

"Uhh…what?"

"I believe someone betrayed my sister. And that would be your secretary. Furthermore you don't want her anymore right? I can call Juliet to come and take over while Romario is still in hospital with four broken limbs." Tsuna explained to him, which Dino gave him the green light.

"Okay…let's talk about some Family stuff now."

* * *

**Cavallone Company 1****st**** floor; The Main Lobby; 3:08PM**

'_That was the worst encounter with him EVER._' Oikawa was embarrassingly hugging a big Dumbo plush toy as Yamamoto bought one for her. They were returning to the 22nd floor and people were staring at her hugging the plush toy in the office. Yamamoto was smiling happily, making misunderstandings that the two were a couple. Oikawa was blushing, wanting this moment to end soon and get out of the many people's sight. It's not funny when you are mistaken for something. Rumours will spread and she might lose her reputation! As they entered the elevator, Yamamoto pressed the button for the 22nd floor, and the elevator started to move up.

Embarrassment overflowed Oikawa as their elevator was the middle one, which means both elevator from both sides could see her with a handsome man! Many employees stared at her from the other elevators, surprised that she had a boyfriend. People in the same elevator as Oikawa, they started to talk amongst themselves. It's as if she had just got owned not by manipulation, but just sudden cuteness! '_Argh! I want to get out of here!_' Oikawa screamed in her mind, extremely shy and shocked. Yamamoto was unaware of the sudden stares he received, but even if he knew, he just shook it off that people seem to know him a long time ago.

And it was never the same for Oikawa to hang out with cheerful people again. It's just too embarrassing. By the time they reached the 22nd floor, she's blushing and Yamamoto had to push her out of the elevator. Gokudera, who had been standing around for some time now, was looking at his watch anxiously when he saw the two of them coming back from lunch.

"Oi, Yamamoto, where did you go?" Gokudera angrily asked.

"To eat lunch." Yamamoto cheerfully answered.

"Hey, you can't eat lunch first without our Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled, which Yamamoto became engaged with Gokudera's arguments.

"It's fine, right? He said we could eat first." Yamamoto pointed as Oikawa slowly backed away and slowly tip toed her way back to her desk.

"You…!"

"Stop it already, you two." The voice came from Dino's office.

Tsuna and Dino were leaving the office. The young man walked towards his guardians and tried to stop them from fighting. Dino closed the door and walked over to Oikawa.

"Umm, Dino-san?"

"I've told him about you, he might want to ask you a few things though." Dino smiled at her.

Fear struck Oikawa when she saw Tsuna actually smiling at her very kindly. '_There…has to be an ulterior motive behind this!_' Oikawa thought, starting to panic. Tsuna then returned to stop them from breaking anything in the area because he knows how hot tempered Gokudera is, the one more likely to blow up the whole place while Yamamoto tend to cut objects in half in defense.

"Umm…I need to go to the washroom. I'll be right back!" Oikawa made up an excuse and started running towards the washroom.

With this, they stopped fighting and Tsuna glared at her.

"We all know now who was behind the transaction and ruined ties to the Genova Family." Dino gladly announced after the door closed.

"The one who started the war and refusing to take responsibility…will pay." Tsuna clenched his fist.

* * *

**Vongola's Japan Base, Medical Room, 5:30PM**

Tsunayoko sobbed on the blanket for some time. Bianchi entered the room as the sliding door closed. She had brought Tsunayoko her food. Tsunayoko looked up and stared at Bianchi, regarding the favour she had requested. Bianchi nodded, and put a plain set of porridge on the nearby end table. Tsunayoko slowly moved from her position in order to get to the plate of food to eat. Bianchi had agreed to the favour if Tsunayoko would be willing to eat. The favour was that Tsunayoko wants to talk to Kyoko and wishes to be left alone.

The dangers would be high if Tsunayoko had spoke about the Mafia, but if Tsunayoko doesn't eat or drink, she'll die in a few days. It is also best that Tsunayoko confide in a friend she knows, not a complete stranger like Bianchi. '_However, if he finds out that Tsunayoko had spoken to Kyoko about the Mafia, he'll go berserk._' Bianchi thought, starting to frown. Tsunayoko assured her that she would take the responsibility, slightly a little happy. Bianchi watched as Tsunayoko slowly sipped the porridge and tasting its plain flavour. Tsunayoko remained stoic with no change in expression as before, having cried enough rivers.

'_Looks like we're back to square one again, until someone could comfort her back to normal. I might be interested to ask Chrome to talk to her…maybe not. Chrome is too shy to talk to a person who's disturbed and have a serious demeanour. Guess the only one who can do it is Tsuna. Where did Hayato go with him anyway?_' Bianchi pondered as she picked up the plate and started to head for the door.

She gave one more last look at Tsunayoko before leaving. Tsunayoko held tight to her blanket. '_If only…I could talk to someone…I couldn't even say anything to Kyoko just now either!_' Tsunayoko closed her eyes, remembering the time where she couldn't say a word when Kyoko worriedly asked about her. She never wanted to be a burden. That was her mindset since middle school too.

To never ask for help too often is the reason for hesitation.

* * *

**Namimori Shopping District, Splendid Ma Cake Shop, 7:30PM**

Kyoko was browsing the many cakes of the shop and bought a Chocolate Chestnut Holiday Cake slice for Tsunayoko. Kyoko was a cake fanatic, and she even formed the Baking Club in the Society of Foods, Recipes and Housewives, a large organization formed a decade ago. Haru, the co-founder of the Baking Club, was with her too.

"Ehh, you're buying this cake for your friend?" Haru happily chirped in as Kyoko received her packaged cake.

"Yeah…she sounds quite depressed just now and couldn't say anything." Kyoko mentioned, looking sad.

"What happened?" Haru worriedly asked.

"I'm not sure…Onii-san might know where she is. Well, I hope this cake will cheer her up! It's her favourite flavour and colour too!" Kyoko happily exclaimed, and the two headed out of the shop.

Suddenly, Kyoko's phone rang and Kyoko picked it up. She then noticed the white car parked in front of the shop. Her brother then rolled down the windows and waved at Kyoko, who smiled. Kyoko offered Haru a ride and Haru reluctantly agreed, since Haru's house is rather nearby and she didn't want to trouble the siblings. Sasagawa Ryohei was Kyoko's big brother. He was very protective of her in elementary school, which led him to have a scar, but that didn't stop him from going into boxing. Now he is a professional boxer and had achieved his dreams, he had started to live a normal, yet 'EXTREME' life. His motto was 'Extreme' and be extreme all day. It's no wonder he got to be one of the youngest professional boxers.

"How's your day?" Ryohei asked as Kyoko and Haru got in.

"Very good. How is yours?"

"Oh, my boss just came back to Japan and I would be visiting him soon. How's that…extremely brown friend of yours?" Ryohei replied.

"Oh, you mean Tsunayoko? She's not feeling well." Kyoko replied, looking a little bit upset.

"What happened?" Ryohei asked as he drove.

"I don't know. She told me some things but refused to say much more." Kyoko was getting worried, and Haru could tell.

"Here we are, Haru." Ryohei said, wanting Haru to get off so that Kyoko would explain in detail what Tsunayoko had said.

"Thank you for the ride!" Haru told them and waved at them as the car drove off.

Ryohei soon stopped the car in the neighbourhood and turned behind to look at Kyoko.

"What did she say?" Ryohei demanded in a serious tone.

* * *

**Vongola Japan Base Meeting Room; 9:30PM**

"You'd like the job?"

"Yes!"

Oikawa had been told Dino had fired her and Tsuna decided to offer her a job. Oikawa was rather happy that this rare chance had come for her to join the Vongola. '_This guy is so easy to impress!_' Oikawa thought, smirking secretly. Tsuna was pissed off with that expression he saw so many times since childhood; a pitiful, manipulative and always trying to impress him just because of his power.

Once they gain your trust they will start to backstab you. Tsuna had that mindset as a child and didn't like such people. '_It'd feel great if they could just roll over and die…_' Tsuna angrily thought in his mind, but changed his mind when Yamamoto came in. Gokudera wasn't agreeing of having this Oikawa working for the Juudaime, for she is _very_ suspicious.

"Umm…would it be fine if I called you by name? What's your name?" Oikawa asked kindly, seeing that she doesn't know his name yet.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Suddenly, Oikawa started to tremble in fear, starting to realise the similarities of Tsunayoko and him are no longer a coincidence. '_They're…actual…twins…_'

"Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked, with Gokudera glaring at her.

"No-nothing…" Oikawa insisted, with Yamamoto suspiciously stared at her.

"By the way, where's Tsunayoko, Oikawa?" Yamamoto suspiciously asked, seeing that Oikawa was more shocked then surprised.

'_I'm…screwed._' Oikawa thought, as she was trapped by the strongest family in the underworld; The Vongola Family.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**You're bound to have one of the weirdest or unique Tsuna that could only be seen in character death situations where he becomes emotionally disturbed. That's a challenge for me to write, but whatever. I'm not having the mentally screwed up Tsunayoko to face the one person who betrayed her. Now to decide how they will get the truth out of her...  
**

**~Hajimeru Rinko  
**


End file.
